


Touch

by hootchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Poor Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootchie/pseuds/hootchie
Summary: It all started with a touch.(I'm new here and queer for ao3!)





	Touch

 

 

It all started with a touch.

 

 

 

Evan was currently curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, a smile plastered on his face as the shorter male had pressed himself up against the taller.

Tyler had an arm wrapped around his lover, his nose in the others inky black hair and breathing in the musky scent that came along.

Tyler didn't care, for they could easily both take a shower later.

They were surrounded by their friends, voices heard around every corner, some weird and some quite interesting to listen to as Marcel had been off ranting about why the fuck Nogla was here and where the fuck the alcohol was.

 

It was seemingly innocent.

 

At least, that's what Evan thought.

 

Jonathan had came over and sat next to the Canadian male, a small cup held in his left hand full of orange juice and probably some alcohol.

Evan did notice that Jonathan had came over and sat down but paid no mind as he was busy chatting with Tyler and Brock.

 

Until he felt a warm hand resting on his thigh.

 

The Canadian male had begin watching Jonathan through his peripherals. The action confused him. Maybe he was drunk and not thinking.

That hand began rubbing teasing circles into his thigh which only caused him to tense up slightly but not noticeably.

Alarms had gone off back in the Canadians brain as he was a bit focused on the touch and not the conversation in front of him.

"Evan? Are you even listening?" One of them spoke up, Brock, sending a confused look to the said male.

 

The touch was gone instantly.

 

Evan huffed a soft sigh. When was he holding his breath?

"Yeah-- Yeah, yeah, I was. Just zoned out there for a minute, sorry." His voice came through, a Canadian accent following along his 'sorry'.

"It's fine, babe. Wasn't too important to have to listen to anyways." Tyler had responded, a soft smile playing on his lips as Brock huffed. Tyler was only ever this soft to his lover and warmth exploded through Evan's chest.

 

He loved him so much.

 

But as the conversation picked up again, the hand returned. Teasing touches followed along and unstoppable chills running up the Canasian's spine.

This was when he had carefully unwravelled himself from his lover, standing up.

 

The hand, yet again, slipped away. 

 

"Be right back! Gonna use the bathroom!" Words came out a bit hesitant, but no one picked up on it.

 

No one. Except, maybe one person did.

 

And as Evan began trailing off to the way of the bathroom, someone followed him and he knew exactly who it was.

Besides, they planned this anyways. And he hated that they did.

Instead of entering the bathroom like he was going to, he had stopped in the hallway, turning his head just barely to see the blue-eyed male staring him down.

 

Hungry.

 

Lips connected, steaming touches and heavy breaths left Evans mind hazed and foggy, and what ever happened after they made their ways to one of the bedrooms was left to the imagination of those listening in.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, however, wasn't anywhere near close to the best.

 

Screaming.

 

It echoed in his head as he woke up abruptly to a door opening and an instant shout following suite.

The man next to him shot up as well, from what he remembered, and smirked from the look on the shouting males face.

Evan felt hollow as soon as he saw his lover and everything after that became a blur.

"You FUCKED him last night?!" His lover shouted, betrayal dripping from his tongue.

 

Purple bruises were scattered across the Canadians neck.

 

"Too bad it had to end the way it did with you, Tyler." The male next to him had replied, blue eyes full of pride versus teal eyes that were dull with hurt.

 

He was sore, but this was beginning to numb him from the inside out.

 

His lover was quiet for a second before a look of unrecognition crossed the others face.

"Fine-- Fucking, fine." The teal eyed male had spoken. "Get the fuck out."

 

And that's when Evan realized he'd began crying.

He didn't even realize the ugly sob that ripped through his throat, or how Jonathan had gave him a look of shock.

He didn't even remember the tears running down Tylers face before he gazed back to the other.

He didn't even fucking realize how fucked up this was.

How he had just fucked up the most perfect thing in his life.

 

And that's when he turned up at some bar.

 

Alone.

 

Vodka in one hand, a broken phone in the other.

 

A smile plastered on his face as he stared into his probably eighth drink of alcohol.

 

And that's how he ended up here.

 

All because of one touch.


End file.
